


Tiny Angry Man

by SammySammyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Double Penetration, Facials, M/M, Multi, Team Free Love, and hilarity, so much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:32:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammySammyDean/pseuds/SammySammyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just.... shit I write while high</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Angry Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarlightDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/gifts), [KaitlynSpeight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/gifts).



human!AU TFL pre established Wincest and Wingcest Gabe tries to be all dom and Sam and Dean just ////laugh at him and Cas is like oh hell no plz don’t provoke him and Gabe’s like DAFUQ IS THIS SHOW SOME RESPECT SIRS (keep in mind they’re all naked k?) and kicks Dean in the shin and when he like doubles over he just crawls on his back to get in Sam’s face  

  


and Cas is like told u and Sam’s like I fuqed up SOOOO Sam’s all like awh shit and Dean’s just kneeling on the floor and he’s all pouty like  the fuq am I a stepstool for some tiny creature. Hot tiny creature but still dafuq. 

  


So he just gets up and Gabe goes sprawling onto the bed and his hair goes everywhere and he just pouts and glares at them all through a fringe of hair and even CAS loses his shit at that one and Gabriel juust all dramatically throws an arm over his face and flops backwards “et tu, brute?” and Cas juST FULL ON REPLIES IN FRENCH AND SAM AND DEAN ARE JUST LOOKING BETWEEN EACH OTHER CAUSE THEY DIDN’T SIGN UP FOR THIS SHIT BUT THEY’RE HOT SO IT’S STILL HAPPENING 

  


I FUCKED UP I HAVE A BETTER IDEA REWIND REWIND REWIND OKAY SO. STEP STOOL FOR TINY HOT BEING. OKAY.  

  


So Sam’s busy being like oh sheet and Gabe’s being all “fucking fight me you puny mortal i am god” and Dean is  a step stool so Cas is all left out and just kinda standing there all naked and awkward and just generally Cas like and soo he’s like well this is shitt I’m here for a foresom and my brother’s yelling and the moose and standing on the hot one (bc destiel s still my bby) so he’s like fucccckkkkit and just drops to the ground and starts eating Dean out and THAT’S how Gabriel ends up getting thrown backwarrds onto the bed

  


 the french is spoken into Dean’s ass. Cuz the french is still happening. Cuz it’s important 

  


OKAY SO SAMMY was all nervous cause //holy fuck this guy was hot before but this close JESUUS and ARE HIS EYES ///G L O W I N G????????? and he’s starting to think that he might have REALLY REALLY R E A L L Y fucked up cause someone that smol shouldn’t be that fucking scary then all of a sudden scary tiny man is flying through the air and flailing and Sam’s laughing again but this time it’s more hystarical cause wot? 

  


SOOOOO Sam’s all confused and Dean is just a pile of goop on the floor cause Cas is still eating him out and holy ////SHIT and then he starts SPEAKING FOREIGN AGAINST HIM AND IT’S ALL VIBRATIONS AND WET AND HOT AND DEAN IS SLOWLY DYIN AND GABE JUST GIVES UP AND FLOPS ON THE BED SO NOW SAMMYS ALL ALONE and so he pounces the tiny one cause he’ll be fucking damned if Dean’s gonna get attention and he’s not but Gabriel is being a dramatic little fucker like no leave me here to diiieee cause he’s alll embaressed cause of his swan dive on to the bed 

  


so Sam’s like but you’re still hard? and honestly everyone is confused by that including fucking me cause HE JUST SAILED THROUGH THE FUCKING AIR AFTER GETTING BUCKED OFF THE SQUIRRELS BACK…. 

  


we’re gonna rename Dean bull. Moose and bull. ANYWAY 

  


So Sammy just goes to down on his dick and sucks him off 

  


so keep in mind Dean’s on all fours on the floor keep in mind, and Cas is kneeling behind him. So they finally realize that, ow, we should get on the GIGANTIC FUCKING BED and they see sabriel happening and Dean’s just like woo that’s my bbay brother fuckin’ take it and Cas is like you’re too fuCKING COHERENT so Cas goes all beast and like shoves Dean down and prep and stuff happens and then Cas starts fucking Dean 

  


and Sam pulls off Gabriel to watch and Gabe’s like fuck this so he’s like Cas how about you stretch him out somemore so Cas is like kay? So DEAN TAKES IT BOOM FUCK YOU KAITLYN so yeah you did call DP cause that’s my thing and yaaaassssssss Dean stretched all pretty and pseihe 

  


okay so anyway  something about got a brother kink how about you take a pair of brothers in that pretty little ass of yours and Sam’s brain just explodes because HOLYFUCKINGSHITTHISISHAPPENINGANDHE'SWATCHINGANDOMF and Dean is practally sobbing onto the pillow and

  


 fuck you Cas is not spelled wrong you piece of shit phone… sorry anyway. 

  


So Sam’s just stroaking himself off to the side and Dean get’s all growly like no fill me up and Sam’s like you cannot physically take me too and Dean’s like mouth fuck my mouth so Dean basically just gets absolutely destroyed and used an d covered/filled with cum and Dean is SUCHAFUCKINGCOCKSLUTINMYHEADOKAYTYYYYY 

  


THEN SAMMY GIVES DEAN A FACIAL AND CAS AND GABE LICK IT OFF WHILE SAM FEEDS IT TO DEAN.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was ranting to the two nerds this is gifted to, and I figured this should be the first thing I posted on my own account...


End file.
